Birthdays
by WaffleDragon
Summary: Birthdays at Hogwarts are generally much more  fun than at home, especially when your friends are the Marauders. Written for my friend Louise Foxhall's birthday! Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

_A/N: As I said in the summary I have written this for friend Louise Foxhall's birthday. The character, Jet, is someone we invented a long long time ago and has become a much loved character between the two of us. _

_So anyway, here you go and happy birthday Louise!_

Birthdays were never something Jetianna Black looked forward to. As a child living in Grimauld place, it was never a case of what toy she was going to get, it was just another year closer to adulthood. There would probably be a special dinner at the expense of the family's grumbling house elf, Kreacher, with no cake. Presents were usually books, or if she was lucky some silver jewellery. Jet had hated it. Sometimes she had wondered if her parents even loved her. They never made anything special out of her. There was only one thing Jet liked about her birthday, and that was having someone to share it with.

Having a twin brother like Sirius had it's had its pros and cons, for example he could really get on his sisters last nerve sometimes but Jet didn't think she'd be able to survive Grimauld Place without him.

Birthdays at Hogwarts, however, were an entirely different matter and generally a much brighter affair. With all your friends around how could they not be? Especially if your friends are the Marauders.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

James groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. "Go 'way."

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with it.

James groaned again and pathetically tried to bat him away. "Was-a-time?"

"3am" Sirius stated simply and hit him again.

"What?" James' eyes strained through the darkness. "Why are you waking me up at this time of night?"

Sirius rolled his eyes exasperated "It's my birthday! I'm 15 today!"

James groaned and tried to bury himself under his warm duvet once more.

"Get up James!" Sirius whined sounding very much like a petulant schoolchild.

"You'd better do as he says." A small voice was heard from across the room.

James sat up again. "Remus, you should be asleep!"

Remus gave a small smile and heaved himself out of bed. "As if I could sleep with the racket you two are making."

Just then the dorm door swung open to reveal a beaming Jet, a jumper pulled over her nightclothes, hair stuck out at all angles and a huge grin to rival her brothers spread over her face. "Oh good, you're up!" She practically skipped into the room and jumped onto James' bed. "Come on get dressed." She elbowed him playfully.

James looked from her bright grin, to her brothers, to Remus' and to the still sleeping lump that was Peter. "No, no, no. It's 3am. Go and bug Peter instead!" He buried himself once more under the duvet.

Sirius sighed. "Waking Peter is our first birthday game. Come on, James!"

"The answers still no." Came the muffled reply.

Jets smile became sly. "We've got firewhisky." She bribed.

Immediately James shot out of bed as if electrocuted. "Where? Can I have some? Please!"

Jet laughed and pulled a bottle from under her jumper. It surprised her how incredibly easy it was to bribe her friend.

While the boys got dressed Jet made her way through the deserted common room and dumped herself on a sofa by the embers of last nights fire. She could hardly believe she was 15 already. She still felt so young. She wondered if her family would bother sending anything this year. In a way she hoped they would. As much as she resented her family she hated the thought that maybe they'd forgotten her. On the other hand she couldn't care less. Her family were heartless gits. Getting into Gryffindor and proving she wasn't one of them had been one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

"Hey, dreamer." The sudden noise made her jump.

"Remus." She smiled at her friend who sat down next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" It was getting close to full moon and it was starting to show.

"As good as can be expected." He gave her a weary smile, which she returned fully. The two fell into comfortable silence.

"I got you a present." Remus said brightly pulling a small piece of tissue from his jean pocket.

Jet beamed. "You didn't have to, you know." She took it from him anyway, curious to uncover its contents.

"Yes I did."

Jet didn't reply and carefully pulled apart the layers of tissue to find a small necklace.

It was very simple: a leather thong with a small wooden carving of a cat tied on to it. Jet ran her finger over the dark wood in awe. "You made this?"

"Yup." Remus replied proudly. "Here let me put it on."

Jet turned and lifted her hair obediently. "It must have taken you ages."

"It took a while." Remus reached around her neck to put it on.

Jet turned back to him grinning happily. "I love it! Thank you!"

"My pleasure." He grinned back.

"Hey, you too!" James called them from the top of the stairs. "Lets wake Peter."

He waited for them at the top of the stairs and the three entered together, evil grins plastered on there faces.

'Waking Peter' was a very entertaining game. The only object was to wake him in the most amusing way possible; the only rule was that he wasn't allowed to die in the process.

The four finally decided on emptying the contents of a bottle of pumpkin juice over his head so he'd shoot out of bed and slip on the treacle they'd coated the floor in and go skidding through the dorm. The result was highly amusing as Peter did just that, screaming like a little girl the whole way.

By 6am the five were sufficiently drunk, drunk enough to wake the whole house with a rousing chorus of "Bye Bye Baby" by the Bay City Rollers and by 10 practically everyone in the school, with the exception of Slytherin's and teachers, was caught up in a massive game of sardines.

Both Jet and Sirius started seeing as it was there birthday and found a hiding place behind a large bush in the grounds.

"Sirius, you're on my foot!" Jet hissed. It must have been an hour since they'd started the game and Jet's legs were starting to go numb from crouching.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered. "Did you like the birthday present I got you?"

Jet raised her eyebrows at him "I don't think your 'lucky tissue' counts as a present."

Sirius scowled at her. "It's lucky! And besides, I didn't have enough money to buy you anything else.

"Maybe that's because you spent it all on chocolate and alcohol-"

"Shut up, someone's coming!" Sirius snapped and Jet immediately fell silent. The twins held their breathe as the soft thud of footfalls on the muddy ground came closer to them. After what seemed like years footsteps disappeared.

"Phew!" Jet breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we were done for-"

"Aha! Found you!" Jet screamed and Lily laughed before joining them behind the bush.

Jet blushed deep red. "Who asked you to play, Evans?" She scowled.

Lily smiled. "The whole schools playing! How could I not join in?" She sat down on the muddy ground.

Sirius beamed. "I hope James is along soon then."

Lily glared. "I don't." She cringed at the image of being stuck in a bush with her constant stalker. "You know you were surprisingly easy to find."

Jet glared at her. "Don't push your luck, Evans."

Lily grinned. Jet and Lily had been enemies for the whole of their schooling years. The two of them had the misfortune to be sharing a dorm and it was obvious within the first week that the two were never going to get along. In Lily's opinion, Jet was self centred and cold hearted. In Jets opinion, Lily was swotty and incredibly irritating. "What? I was just stating a fact."

"Just because you're a prefect, it doesn't mean I won't hex you." Jet flicked her hair in a way she knew from experience would annoy Lily.

Lily wasn't put off. "Just because I don't frequently get into fights it doesn't mean I won't know how to defend myself against it."

Sirius looked from one girl to the other a huge grin on his face. He loved watching those two argue.

Jet smirked. "So little-goodie-two-shoes wants a fight then?" She drawled in a way that reminded Sirius of their cousin, Bellatrix.

Lily's grin grew wider. "Not really but you're going to start one anyway, especially after this."

Jet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"This." Lily repeated and through a huge lump of mud had the raven haired girl which landed right in the middle of her face.

Jet shrieked and vainly tried to wipe it away, leaving streaks of mud on her carefully made up face while her twin cackled with laughter.

"Good one, Evans!" Sirius laughed.

Jet turned to her brother. "You're supposed to defend me!" She hissed.

Sirius smiled at his sister. "Of course." He scooped up his own mud pie and hurled it at the laughing red head.

Lily stopped laughing immediately and threw one back at him. Within minutes it was a full on mud fight between the three. Unsurprisingly, it managed to attract the attention of anyone trying to find them and the innocent game of sardines soon became a vicious mud fight.

By the end of the day it was load of soaking wet, mud coated students that made their progress through the castle to get changed before dinner.

"Filch, is going to love us." Muttered Peter with a smile as he noted the trail of mud leading through the castle.

After dinner the five friends sat warming themselves by the common room fire.

"I'm bored." Sirius complained.

Jet ignored him and carried on combing through her hair with a martyred look on her face as she picked out bits of mud.

James suddenly sat up and absent-mindedly ruffled his hair as the common room door swung open and Lily, Hestia and Marlene stepped through deep in conversation. An idea popped into his head. "Let's play spin-the-bottle!" He yelled making the whole common room jump.

Sirius beamed. "Now you're talking, Jamesie old pal!"

"Sure if you want." Remus got up and stretched. His friends noticed how ill he looked in the firelight.

Soon the whole house was sitting in a huge circle around an empty (thanks to James and Sirius) firewhisky bottle.

"My turn first!" James grabbed the bottle a little too enthusiastically and grinned at Lily who pretended not to notice. He spun the bottle which revolved around before finally coming to a stop pointing at...Lily.

"You rigged it!" Lily accused staring horrified at the bottle that was obviously pointing at her.

"Nope!" James grinned delighted at the result.

"Did he?" Remus muttered to Sirius.

"No," Sirius replied truthfully, "but I did." He nodded towards Jet who was smirking at Lily's horrified expression with glee. "Revenge is sweet."

"Come on, Evans. Rules are rules." Jet was enjoying herself.

Lily cringed, took a deep breathe and made her slow progress towards where James was.

"Just a kiss on the lips, ok?" She told him sternly.

James nodded eagerly.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily muttered and kissed him. James wasted no time, pulling her into a full on snog, even slipping in a bit of tongue.

Lily pulled away disgusted. "You are such a pervert, Potter!" She scrambled away from him.

"Ah! You liked it really, Evans." James smiled slightly dazed. Jet heaved with laughter at Lily's furious face. "Your turn to spin now."

Lily glared but spun it anyway. The circle held its breath as the bottle landed on...Gideon Prewett.

The game continued in this way for sometime: Lily kissed Gideon, Gideon kissed Hestia, Hestia kissed Kingsley, Kingsley kissed Jane and Jane kissed Sirius.

After Jane and Sirius pulled away from a lengthy snog of around five minutes Sirius winked at her and calmly took hold of the bottle and spun it praying it would land on someone good-looking.

Silence filled the room once more as the bottle spun round once more, clinking softly on the rug. Finally, it came top a stop and the circle roared with laughter at the result. Sirius cringed and looked up to see what could have caused such a reaction.

Peter sat blushing deep scarlet in the space where the bottle was pointing.

"No way!" Sirius cried.

"Come on, Sirius!" Jet called. "Don't keep Peter waiting." Her ribs were aching with laughter and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Do I have to?" Sirius whined.

"Yes!" The whole circle answered enthusiastically.

There were several cheers and more raucous laughter as Sirius made is way towards a terrified Peter who was blushing so hard he looked like a beetroot on legs. Sirius stopped and sat facing Peter and chanting spread around the circle. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss..."

Sirius closed his eyes and kissed him and the circle roared with laughter. Jet wrinkled her nose, not even she would _ever _kiss Peter.

Sirius broke away immediately. "YUCK YUCK YUCK!" He screamed which only made everyone laugh harder. He scampered back to his seat on the rug and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky which he started to drink as if his life depended on it, if only to get the taste of Peter's saliva out of his mouth.

Remus patted him on the back. "It's alright, Sirius. This may be your first time kissing a guy but I doubt it'll be your last." Sirius detached his mouth from the bottle and lunged after Remus who dodged it with surprising speed.

Everyone laughed as they watched a drunk and highly embarrassed Sirius chase Remus around the common room. Meanwhile, Peter sat paralysed in the same position he had been since the bottle had landed on hi. He seemed too terrified to move.

The game continued and Lizzie took over from Peter who fearfully scampered to his dorm in order it avoid a repeat of the previous event.

It was several hours later, when many Gryffindors, including Lily, had gone to bed that Chris kissed Jet and Jet spun the bottle, stifling a yawn. The bottle spun around and around and around before finally coming to a rest pointing at Remus.

Remus blushed and stared at the floor while the remaining ten Gryffindors wolf whistled.

Jet had kissed many boys before, James being one of them but she'd never really thought of kissing Remus. He was her friend and she couldn't think of him as boyfriend material but for some reason as soon as the thought came into her head she didn't feel it was wrong.

To her embarrassment she felt herself blushing too.

"Go on then." James grinned at her.

Jet was never shy. It was almost embarrassing that she was now. Ass she made her way across the circle towards him she kept her eyes firmly on the ground hoping no one would notice her furiously blushing cheeks.

She got to Remus and stopped. looking up midnight blue eyes met gray ones.

The common room had gone completely silent.

Jet glanced around and saw Sirius impatiently waiting for them to make a move. As soon as he saw Jet looking he motioned towards Remus. Jet turned back to her friend.

Remus smiled nervously at her. There was an awkward moment when they just sat there staring at each other.

Finally Jet plucked up the courage and moved in to kiss him. She only meant for a quick peck but as soon as her lips touched his that was completely out of the question. Remus! She was kissing Remus! He wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer, any wolf whistling and cheering that was undoubtedly going on completely unheard. It felt so right. Pleasurable shivers ran through her body and it felt like fireworks were going off on every inch of her skin.

It was all too soon when the too broke apart, smiling to many cheers.

Jet couldn't believe it. The same thought span around and around in her head: _I just kissed Remus, I just kissed Remus_….

Those thoughts continued to whirl all through the rest of the evening and at around 1am when Remus wordlessly took her hand she realised that the feeling flowing through her at this simple gesture was one of complete and utter contentment.

Yup, birthday's had defiantly improved.

_YAY! I hope you liked it. Please review and make Louise's birthday a whole load better :D_

_If you want to read anymore about Jet, Louise and I have written a Merlin/Harry Potter crossover called Set in Stone I which has literally just been posted on her account. Its on my favourite stories list if you want to read it :D_


End file.
